theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Marone family
The Marone family 'is a fictional family on the CBS daytime soap opera, [[The Bold and the Beautiful|''The Bold and the Beautiful]].'' First Generation [[Massimo Marone|'Massimo Marone]]' (2001-2006) - '''Massimo is the eldest Marone making him the patriarch. Massimo and Stephanie Forrester are the biological parents of Ridge Forrester, when previously it was thought that Eric Forrester was the father. When sailor Dominick Payne (Marone now) came to town after a shipwreck, it is revealed Massimo was the biological father and Massimo married Jackie soon later. [[Jackie Marone|'Jacqueline Marone Knight']]' (2003-2012) - Matriarch of the Marone family. Jackie is the mother of Nick Marone, and the grandmother to Jack Marone. She is good friends with Brooke Logan, who is the biological mother to her grandson and the ex-wife to her son. She was formerly engaged to Eric Forrester, and was involved with Deacon Sharpe and Stephen Logan. Second Generation [[Ridge Forrester|'''Ridge Forrester]]' (1987-2012, 2013-) - '''The eldest child of Massimo Marone and Stephanie Douglas but raised by his mother's husband Eric Forrester. He currently works as CEO of Forrester Creations. He has three children: Thomas, Phoebe, and Steffy Forrester from his marriage to Taylor Hamilton. He has another son, Ridge Forrester, Jr. and a adopted daughter, Hope Logan from his previous marriage to Brooke Logan. Ridge left to Paris with R.J. after divorcing Brooke, but later returned in December 2013. [[Nick Marone|'Dominick "Nick" Marone']]' (2003-2012)' - Nick is the son of Massimo Marone and Jacqueline Payne. Raised as Dominick Payne by his mother in and her husband Frank Payne in Seattle, only Jackie knew Nick was fathered by Massimo Marone. He has no full siblings only an older half-brother named, Ridge, and a half-sister Diana both through his father. He has been romantically involved with Brooke Logan on-and-off again since his arrival in Los Angeles in 2003. When Brooke left him the first time in 2003 to marry her true love Ridge, Nick took comfort with Ridge's half-sister Felicia (then played by Colleen Dion-Scotti). Realizing that Nick was just on the rebound, Felicia left town for Europe several months later. Nick found happiness again early in 2005, when he fell in love with Brooke's daughter, Bridget from Brooke's first marriage to Eric. The two soon became engaged and even made it to the altar, but the ceremony was cut short when Ridge collapsed after his presumed-dead wife, Taylor appeared. Following the revelation that Taylor was alive, Ridge left Brooke for her. This caused Nick to re-evaluate his feelings for Brooke. * [[Diana Carter|'Diana Carter']]' (2003) - '''Daughter of Massimo Marone and Sheila Carter. She is the younger half-sister to Ridge Forrester and Nick Marone. Third Generation * Thomas Forrester (1998-2013, 2014, 2015-) - Oldest child of Ridge and Taylor; was stated to be 18 in 2004. He had relationships with Caitlin Ramirez and Amber Moore, and was briefly married to illegal immigrant Gaby Moreno. Steffy Forrester (1999-2006, 2008-2013, 2015-) - Daughter of Ridge and Taylor; fraternal twin of Phoebe. Returned in June 2008 from a boarding school in the U.K. Phoebe Forrester (1999-2008) - Daughter of Ridge and Taylor; fraternal twin sister of Steffy Forrester. She was stalked by Shane McGrath and later pursued a relationship with Rick Forrester. She died in December 2008 in a terrible car accident driven by Rick. R.J. Forrester (2004-2010, 2011, 2013-) - Son of Ridge Forrester and Brooke Logan, born in July 2004. Prior to his birth he was thought to be the son of Nick Marone but after a paternity test just after his birth proved he was the son of Ridge Forrester. He is often called the miracle child for the only child of Ridge and Brooke, symbolizing their lifelong love for each other. Logan Forrester Knight (2010) - Son of Bridget Forrester and Owen Knight. His stepmother is Jackie Marone. Logan was born on air September 3, 2010. He came out a one-night-stand between his mother and father. Bridget was at married to Nick Marone at the time, who wanted a baby with Bridget. Marriages/In-Laws Jacqueline Payne - Massimo's first wife. Caroline Spencer Sr. - Ridge's first wife, who died from leukemia. Taylor Hamilton - Ridge's second wife. Brooke Logan - Ridge's third wife. Gabriela Moreno - Thomas's first wife. Bridget Forrester - Nick's first wife. Brooke Logan - Nick's second wife. Taylor Hamilton - Nick's third wife. Liam Spencer - Steffy's first husband. Caroline Spencer Jr - Ridge's fourth wife, who is also his first wife's niece.Category:Marone family